dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dust
MS Word Not sure if this will work, but try clicking the "Source" icon in the "Controls" section of the editing menu, then pasting from Microsoft Word. The Source is generally more reliable than the WYSIWYG (default) mode. --PeabodySam 10:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Don't really know how to do quotes (let alone any templete) so I thoght I would leave that to you guys. Also, I would profer Dust's quote about him thinking over the one he has now for his main quate. Regarding WWII History PeabodySam and I discussed this awhile ago, but I think I feel like adressing it now. "Dust had a pretty good idea what the message said and he decided to buy time by telling a story about WWII it witch the allied forces destroyed a monastery they thought held Nazis. However, the Nazis where never in the monastery, the only thing the Allies destroyed where the monks inside and the priceless art. Rockford was not satisfied with Dust’s answer and gave him another chance to tell the truth. But Dust still had a few tricks up his sleeve, to gain the D.A’s favor once more Dust chose to give them a gift to show that he could be useful even without being sent by the government. He then told them where they could find a box in the jungle that he claimed would be very useful to them." Even though we do add realistic elements to our story set in a LEGO world, such as childhood abuse, murder, gory "war is Megablokland" stuff, we do have our limits. As such, PeabodySam is willing to let World War 2 have occured in LEGO history, but the matter of the Nazis themselves being a part of it, which would also likely bring in the matter of "canonizing" the horrors they inflicted on those they saw as "inferior," might be pushing things a little too much. What I'm saying is that perhaps we could let a little more idealism in and perhaps just edit that passage and any further references to Nazis regarding WWII history to merely just refer to "Germans"? Andrewnuva199 15:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to dig up our chat about this, Andrewnuva: Drewsko: Things like WWII and 9/11, I just hesitate to include. I ended up bringing in the Titanic due to its already legendary status which can be brought up in metaphors and paralleled in other stories without too much of a problem. PeabodySam: WWII and 9/11 are too controversial subjects to bring up, even in Dino Attack RPG. To include WWII means to acknowledge the possibility of a LEGO holocaust, and 9/11 is just... rather off-limits. I almost feel that including it in a LEGO RPG, even Dino Attack RPG, would be an insult or a mockery. Drewsko: True indeed. Although that guy brought up WWII once brought up a story about Allies destroying works of art for no good reason could be used for his defence while being interrogated regarding his temple, that could slide as an anyomous war story. PeabodySam: Hmm. There are also many reasons why I hesitate to go into the backstory of Amanda... there is a lot that could be said about Venomosa... I call her an "assassin" and "bounty hunter" on the wiki... but I actually picture her as borderline terrorist. Drewsko: We always run a fine line when we bring dark elements into an RPG about a 5-year old theme I always say could be an 80s cartoon. PeabodySam: I even considered writing an analogy comparing Venomosa's bluffing to "a well-known terrorist threatening to blow up your neighborhood unless you open the door for him", but instead decided to merely edit the OOC section of my previous post. PeabodySam: In response to that guy's question, I mean. PeabodySam: And, of course, you would never have thought "December 21, 2010" would be based on a LEGO story if it weren't for the references to minifigs and LEGO Planet... Drewsko: Found the tat guy post I war refering to. Heh. Even mentions Nazis by name PeabodySam: Yikes. Drewsko: "that guy" Drewsko: Well, he was relatively new at the time. New members don't always get what's going on. PeabodySam: If they existed in the LEGO Universe, they'd probably be the Anonymous Genocidal Trenchcoat-Wearing Master Race and be exclusive to LEGO Earth. :... and then, from there, we started talking about the Anonymous Genocidal Occultist Trenchcoat-Wearing Master Race of LEGO Indiana Jones before taking a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich break. --PeabodySam 18:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wow how long has this conversation been going on? I posted that a LONG time ago and I hope you can understand that I have developed a better understanding of the game since then. I can understand what you mean PeabodySam and to spite some of my charectors dark story I have been making efforts to keep the refences in the LEGO world lattly. :If this is still an issue for you that's okay. But it is old news for me, I don't have anyplains to do that kind of writing in the future. I was new at the time and that diologe was my first real chance for some charector development. If it is still casuing problems I am sorry about that. That guy from that show 19:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::No, don't worry. The conversation that I just posted was old... it was before the forums even went offline, and I forgot all about it until Andrewnuva just pointed it out here. We just think it might be a good idea to cut out the references to the Nazis, only because of how very real and very tragic the associated Holocaust is, making it totally out-of-place in a LEGO RPG, and all Andrewnuva is saying is that we might want to remove these references in the article too. --PeabodySam 19:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) There's a few arguments I could bring up regarding attempts to censor history, but for now I'm not going to look into them. However, I think it should be noted that the RPG is already far darker than anything LEGO would normally come up with. The mere existance of people like Cam O'Cozy proves that genocidal maniacs do exist in this world, so who's to say such a thing never happened before the war?A. Rand 20:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not at all advocating the censorship of history. I am, however, pointing out that Dino Attack RPG is set in the LEGO Universe, which we've established numerous times to have a very different history from ours. While it's not impossible that the Holocaust happened in this universe... it's LEGO, we're talking about. And while Dino Attack RPG is much darker than its source material, it's still LEGO. Cam O'Cozy, ShadowTech, and XERRD all pale in comparison to the Nazis. We're not talking about one crazy individual who wanted to kill everyone who didn't meet his criteria... we're talking about a powerful nation that actually did kill millions of people, still recent enough in history that survivors are very touchy about this subject. Does this sound like LEGO to you? LEGO, the same organization that said "no Nazis in Indiana Jones"? --PeabodySam 20:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tip on Finishing the Article Since Dust's story is more or less finished, it seems like you could have an easy time finishing the article, but it appears that you've got alot of ground to cover, and the article is already very long as it is. It's nearly as long as Rex's, and he's had about seven years worth of a story while Dust has about one or two. I think you could perhaps take some time to take your article and shorten it a bit. Maybe take a look at the example some of the articles have made. Summarize more of your content, maybe have less sub-sub-sub content sections, put less detail into the conversations each character had. Consider the seciton on Rockford's interrogation of Dust. It goes on for paragraphs, detailing nearly every point of their conversation. It's practically a substitue for reading the actual posts in the topic, but I think it isn't supposed to be like that. A wiki is meant to summarize the story of a charcter, movie, or something else entirely, and not go into too much detail. Perhaps you could cut the interrogation down to about four or three paragraphs, detailing the very most important points about how the interrogation introduced Dust and Rockford for each other, exposed the former's history, and showed how he managed to keep making himself useful to the team. Essenecially, I'm saying that I like that you're willing to go into so much detail about your character, but it might be a bit much if it means finishing it in the same style and keeping it fitting in with the rest of the wiki. If you were to simplify it more, it could mean alot less work, and allow you to finish it more easily while fitting in better with the other articles. But that's just my opinion. Feel free to quesiton it. Andrewnuva199 16:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC)